


Warmth And Safety

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H tries to calm you after a panic attack...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Warmth And Safety

\- The panic attacks hit  
\- They always hit  
\- It hurts  
\- It frightens you  
\- Makes everything feel that little bit darker  
\- Until he wakes  
\- Triple H  
\- He moves quickly  
\- Wraps you in his arms  
\- Cradles you even as you shake  
\- Even as you cry  
\- He loves you  
\- You know that  
\- Deep down  
\- Until  
\- Finally  
\- You don’t have to wonder  
\- He turns from cradling you  
\- To whispering his love  
\- “It’s okay baby...”  
\- His voice is warm  
\- Safe sounding  
\- Loving  
\- “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”  
\- “It’s okay.”  
\- He waits  
\- He continues to stroke your hair  
\- Watch as you calm slightly  
\- He smiles  
\- Proud of you  
\- He’s always proud of you  
\- It’s part of what makes you love him so much  
\- He’s always so good with you  
\- Even now  
\- Especially now  
\- “I love you Baby...”  
\- His voice is still soft  
\- Still loving  
\- Still warm  
\- Still tender  
\- He still makes you feel so safe  
\- His strength  
\- His softness  
\- Making you feel better


End file.
